Dark Summit
by Kokuei Sogekihei
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru go through Izayoi, Inuyasha's birth and InuTaishio's death. A story of two siblings that strive to survive and only turn to each other for comfort.
1. Prelude

* * *

**Dark Summit**

**by _Kokuei Sogekihei_**

* * *

**Prelude**

Sesshoumaru glared at the shrieking newborn pup in his mother's arms. Really, must she be so _noisy?_ Sighing softly, Sesshoumaru took a chance to inspect his new baby sister. She was small, but her claws and evil demeanor undermined the cute look. She already had wisps of moon-blue hair and bore their mother's silver-green eyes. On her head was the Crescent of the Western Lands, only it was colored light blue. The two slash marks on either cheek were colored a vibrant red, saying that she was of pure lineage and had poison talons. A small tail with tufts of moon-blue fur was waving about in a strange manner… almost as if the girl were happy.

Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to the pup and extended one claw towards her face. It was nimbly caught by her tiny fingers, which suggested quick reflexes. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wince when he felt his finger in the mouth that was already teething. He was amazed how much of his finger could fit into that tiny mouth; almost his entire digit, including the claw, was inside of the cavity.

This amazed him to no end.

Yumemaru looked down at her two children, smiling widely when she notice the affectionate look on Sesshoumaru's usually passive face. "You like her?" she asked softly, causing his wide golden eyes to stare up at her. He nodded vigorously, causing a chuckle to escape his mother's lips.

"Good because you're going to have to protect her in the future. Her name is Kagome, and I think she has a bit of an attitude if her constant scratching says anything." Mother and son shared a secretive smile before looking down at the newest addition to the Nishi family.

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary burst open, causing Sesshoumaru to stand immediately and whip out his katana, ready to attack anyone who dared to intrude. He sheathed the sword, however, when he saw it was only his father, who looked shocked and amazed at the tiny demoness held in his mate's arms.

The tall inu youkai was soon by his mate's side, caressing his newborn daughter's face with such affection that it would make it suspicious if anyone said this was the true InuTashio. After all, his reputation was cold and heartless; a merciless killer with no remorse.

Sesshoumaru contented himself to watch his sister from afar, knowing he would get to spend time with her soon enough. Yumemaru, who had been tickling the baby with one claw, suddenly jerked. This immediately caught the attention of everyone in the room. The demoness gave a gasp of pain and it was soon clear why.

Blood was spreading through the sheets from her abdomen.

The head midwife started shouting, asking why no one had checked to make sure Yumemaru had no internal bleeding. It was quite common for a demoness to appear fine after the first few moments of completing childbirth, only to suddenly die from extreme blood loss because the delivery caused internal bleeding.

InuTashio and Sesshoumaru were quickly shoved out of the room with Kagome in the latter's arms, left to wonder what would happen to the lovely demoness inside. They waited for what seemed an eternity before the head midwife came out, a grim expression on her face. She shook her head and looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry," she rasped, her voice thick with a foreign emotion. Regret? Sorrow? "We've lost her."

InuTashio jumped up at that moment and stormed out with a fierce expression. A few minutes later a chilling howl echoed throughout the castle. Sesshoumaru looked down at his little sister and held her close, the child suddenly still as if knowing what had transpired, her gaze teary.

Sesshoumaru howled long into the night, the breeze carrying the news of his mother's death to the Western Lands.

**-End Prelude-**

* * *

_Something I've been meaning to post for a while now. This will only be 5 chapters long (pre-written ) so it'll be short I guess, but by no means for lack of words. I like this stroy and might do a sequel. Hmm.. I guess two chapters will do today and one when i get a chance._

_Please review!_


	2. Kaptial Eins

* * *

**Dark Summit**

**by _Kokuei Sogekihei_**

* * *

**Kapital Eins**

A demoness that appeared to be five-years of age twirled around the room, her long moon-blue hair whipping behind her in elegant patterns. A long, fluffy moon-blue tail floated after her as the child ran to a figure obscured in darkness, looking to be a boy the age of thirteen.

Kagome giggled and pointed at Sesshoumaru, who raised an eyebrow, the gesture almost unseen in the darkness. "Sesshou-chan is hiding! We should play hide-and-seek! Count to a hundred, Sesshou-chan!" she squealed, earning a soft smile from the usually stoic demon.

"One. Two…three," he started. Kagome's eyes widened before she sped off, quitting the room to find a suitable hiding place, her plain light green kimono billowing behind her.

"Ninety-nine. One hundred. Ready or not, here I come!" Sesshoumaru shouted before becoming a blur. He quickly checked the dining room, the public study and her room before heading to the gardens.

Once outside, Sesshoumaru's ear twitched as he heard a snicker. Dashing off into the direction of the sound, Sesshoumaru was led to a bush that twitched. He saw a fluff of silver and reached down, pulling up Kagome by the neck of her kimono. Kagome frowned at being found so easily, but it was turned upside-down when her brother started tickling her.

"Stop! I…give!" she gasped between breaths. Sesshoumaru soon stopped his torture, Kagome still giggling afterwards as she held onto his leg, trying to regain her equilibrium after the disorientation cleared.

Suddenly Kagome felt her brother stiffen and looked up to see her father standing before him, a strange look on his face. Kagome smiled and ran over to the taller, armored demon, hugging his leg. "Hi Chichi-ue!" she greeted.

InuTashio's face softened a smidgen as he reached down to ruffle his daughter's already unruly hair. He smirked when she growled and swiped at the offending appendage. Suddenly he was cold again and Kagome backed away from him and felt herself flop onto the ground as she craned her neck to see his face. "Kagome," came InuTashio's deep voice. "Go to your room. I have something to discuss with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome stared at her father before nodding. She hugged Sesshoumaru's leg before running off, squealing when a butterfly neared her. She swiped at it and wailed when it disappeared. She huffed before running towards her room, wondering why she couldn't play with the butterflies.

Sesshoumaru gazed at his father and noticed slight differences in his countenance, like how he seemed ruffled and his tail looked worse for wear. "You wish to speak to me, father?" he intoned, his face seemingly chiseled out of stone.

InuTashio mentally winced for making his son this way, but knew it was for the best. The great demon heaved a sigh, his tail twitching. "Sesshoumaru, you may have to take over sooner than anticipated. A group of ryuu youkai want my blood and they wield the power of purification. I wish for you to be prepared if I fall. These ryuu will fight to the last and, I'm ashamed to say, are more powerful than I."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments, drinking in his father's words. Dragon youkai with purification powers wanted his father dead and there was a great chance that he would die. A hard gleam entered his eye before he spoke. "I wish to fight beside you, father."

InuTashio shook his head. "Iie. I will not have my son face a death too soon. If you were to die, who would be left to take over the lands? Kagome, I'm afraid, is too young and not strong enough nor skilled enough to fight off any rebels or traitors. No, I will not allow it. You will stay here and guard the fortress in case any invaders wish to attack."

Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed. Though they weren't exactly close, Sesshoumaru did not wish his father to die. Especially not at the hands of some weak dragon demons with captured miko spirits. Sesshoumaru sighed once more. "Alright father. I will respect your request. Do not worry, for no demon shall survive my wrath."

InuTashio's cold face broke out with a small grin. He patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder and the two started towards the castle. "That's my boy."

As soon as they stepped inside, they found Kagome sitting in the hallway, staring at something far away. Sesshoumaru noticed tears on her face and picked her up, the girl resting her head against his chest. "What is wrong Kagome?" he asked softly.

Kagome sniffled before pointing down the hallway, her tail wrapping around his arm with much pressure. "They came with a message. They said they were here to kill me, but Miki-chan told me to run away as fast as I could. I looked back and saw them fighting. After Miki-chan killed them, I went back to her. She was…dead." Kagome's nose scrunched up, tears welled in her eyes, and she pushed her head further into Sesshoumaru's kimono, a cry escaping her lips.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his father and followed him down the hall. When they turn the corner, they winced. Sesshoumaru held Kagome's head in place so she wouldn't see the bodies. The servant Miki was slumped against the wall in a pool of her own blood, her claws and uniform caked with the two ryuu youkais' blood as they lay only a few feet away.

InuTashio turned to his son and gave him a meaningful glance before departing to find some servants to dispose of the bodies. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down at Kagome, only to find her asleep. Sesshoumaru headed to her room and lay her in her bed, tucking her in. Sitting next to her inert form, Sesshoumaru swept the long bangs from his sister's face, understanding his father's reasoning.

He had to protect Kagome from harm.

* * *

Sesshoumaru held no pity for the limp and bloody demon before him. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru wiped his claws on the demon's clothing before quitting the room, three servants stepping in behind him as they began to clean up the bloody mess.

With his head bowed, Sesshoumaru was lost in deep thought, aimlessly walking the giant halls that could easily support two of him in his true form. The attackers were becoming more frequent and vicious. Really, when was his father going to kill off those annoying ryuu? After the castle was destroyed?

The most recent attacker had been a lower middle level dragon that couldn't keep a humanoid form, but was one hell of a fighter. He had been training his sister when the stupid dragon barged into one of their seven expansive dojo. Luckily, the weapons went unscathed.

That had been his mother's dojo. Every weapon that sat on the imposing stone walls his mother had collected from her travels around the four territories and the few islands beyond.

He had trained Kagome in that dojo so that they could remember together, her sweet scent of summer rains and lightning. He could reminisce and would sometimes tell Kagome of their mother that the young demoness viewed as a goddess, too lovely and enchanting for this world.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up when he heard a very feminine giggle from a nearby room. Looking at the doors of some opaque alloy, he instantly knew it was one of three private dining rooms. He didn't even have to look inside to know that his father was seducing some human wench from a nearby village.

It was a routine that Sesshoumaru and even Kagome despised.

It would grow late into the day and their father would return with a new wench every night, the same adoring look in their eyes. Of course, their bloodied corpses would usually have surprise or pain etched into them the next morning when he left.

Sesshoumaru saw this as betraying his mother's memory. It angered him to watch the powerful demon lower himself to rut with a human wench every night, pretending to be her pet until his moment of ecstasy was over and he would slice off their pretty little heads.

Kagome would only stare wide-eyed at the onna before asking Sesshoumaru why their mother didn't "come down and slice off her head and gouge his eyes out?"

While Sesshoumaru found this display of imagination amusing in its own right, he knew it would never come true and simply didn't respond to Kagome's question. He knew it was hurting her. Her eyes would dim when she laid the silver-green orbs on their father's form, a slight pain resident. She hardly knew her own mother, and yet here were these ningen onna sluts waltzing in as if they owned the place, an arm always around InuTashio.

That was because they knew that the second InuTashio was out of sight, Sesshoumaru would devour her fear and gut her like a fish, her entrails splayed across her unmoving form. He had done it before and word had spread to the villagers.

Sesshoumaru turned the corner and saw Kagome twirling around in her usual carefree manner. She spotted him and ran over to him, her grasp immediately centered on his leg. "Sesshou-chan look angry! What happened, aniki? Did InuTashio get another woman?" she asked innocently.

InuTashio.

She never called him father anymore, especially not with the honorific. With the constant presence of the human women, Kagome's respect and childhood adoration for her sire dissipated more and more, while her love and reverence for Sesshoumaru seemed to grow day by day.

Sesshoumaru nodded once and Kagome's happy features darkened and she released him to kick at a nearby statue. Luckily, it did not break. Kagome huffed and flopped down on her bottom, glaring at nothing in particular as she crossed her arms.

While Sesshoumaru found this amusing, he knew it was not healthy for the younger pup to be in such a state of mind. Crouching down, Sesshoumaru picked up his still tiny sister and held onto her with two arms, watching as she looked up at him, her face softening until a small smile was on her face again. She wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Suki desuaniki!" she squealed.

Sesshoumaru nodded and headed towards her room, opening the door and laying the child in her futon. He pulled the covers up to her chin and swept back the bangs framing the light blue crescent. Sesshoumaru's face softened and he rubbed noses with Kagome before kissing her cheek and standing.

He stood, turning towards the door. "Goodnight Kagome." As he opened the door, he glanced back her small form. "Suki desu," he murmured, knowing that she could hear him well enough.

**Kapital Eins ist tot.**


	3. Kapital Zwei

* * *

**Dark Summit**

**by _Kokuei Sogekihei_**

* * *

**Kapital Zwei**

An inhuman roar echoed throughout the land as InuTashio surged forward. His crimson gaze scorched at the puny demons before him. With a flick of his wrist, there was a cracking noise before the clearing was filled with the cries of agony and pain. InuTashio reined his youki whip back in, passing by the dilapidated demons without a spare glance, knowing his poison would work its magic.

InuTashio entered another clearing and saw six dragon youkai before him, already in their true forms. Their seventh, purification-wielding brother was not amongst them. Seeing this, InuTashio unsheathed a giant sword and sped forward, looking a mere blur. He knew this would be an easy fight without the seventh demon, and decided to make quick work of them.

The demons anticipated his straightforward approach, sluggishly reacting when he feinted left and pivoted right, his blade raised. Three dragons were suddenly writhing in pain on the ground, their echoing screams filling his ears as InuTashio glanced at them, relishing in the moment as they grasped their throats, their life's blood pulsing out with each sturdy heartbeat until it grew weaker before it finally stopped, their forms unmoving and their gazes dim. White 'steam' escaped the demons' bodies and InuTashio only spared it a glance, knowing it was their souls trying to escape the mortal realm.

Turning towards his other three opponents, InuTashio sped forward again in a zigzag pattern, his weave so tight that you could hear the armor protecting him groaning as it strained to keep up with his movements. The dragons prepared to intercept him, but that was when InuTashio leaped free of his pattern and fell towards them, his movements so quick that after he landed, the bodies of his fallen opponents glared at one another before collapsing in towering heaps, their flesh riddled with sword wounds. Their tails and heads, dissected from their anatomy, fell further away.

InuTashio shook his head, sheathing his blade as he headed back towards the main Western Castle. Three swipes and his foes fell. Honestly, was there even any reason to glance at the youngsters these days with their false bravado?

In the shadows lurked the form of the last dragon, the purification powers from the soul he devoured enveloping him in a eerie red glow. Silver eyes narrowed as he watched the elder inu youkai conjure his youki cloud and become a speck in the distance.

Stepping out of the darkness, the figure once shrouded in shadow was suddenly bathed in sunlight, showing the sinister grin on his face. His brothers may have been simple to defeat, but he would not be so easy. All of his hard work maintaining his demon stature with a miko soul in his body would not be wasted because of some simpering Lord of the West that was now bowing to ningen onna. No, InuTashio would have to work much harder to destroy him if he dared.

A glint appeared in the demon's eyes as he began to scheme. Maybe humans would be useful for once.

Kagome stared at the very beautiful onna that had walked into Sesshoumaru's room, attached to InuTashio's arm like a leech. She glanced at the woman's stomach and thought that she must've been pregnant because her stomach was _gargantuan!_ She felt the legs under her shift and looked up into her brother's face from her place in his lap. His face was passive, in the mode Kagome called "ice face". It seemed accurately named because his face would become as hard as dry ice and no expression could be encouraged upon it unless the two were in private.

Kagome sighed before looking back at InuTashio, who was making introductions. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru, meet your new mother Izayoi. She is pregnant and you will treat her with the same respect as you show me." InuTashio never realized that his wording was all wrong.

If they were going to treat her like they treated him, then they wanted nothing to do with the wench. Kagome's long tail wrapped around Sesshoumaru's arm that had been helping her sit up. Sesshoumaru's growls echoed through his frame and shook Kagome slightly, but luckily the silent growls remained just that, silent.

"That is Kagome and that is Sesshoumaru. They will help you in any way possible, my dear." InuTashio nuzzled his newly marked mate that had been his recent concubine. For some reason, he did not kill her and leave her body to rot for the next morning. Instead she had been a frequent 'visitor', as Kagome now called them.

Kagome herself was trying not to twitch as she watched the two kiss. Sesshoumaru, however, knew what Kagome was experiencing via her tail. Her grip was gaining more pressure by the second. Soon Sesshoumaru was sure that he would never regain circulation in his arm again when InuTashio and Izayoi finally quit the room, the pressure suddenly gone as she looked at him with wet eyes.

"Why'd he go mate with _her_?" the young demoness spat hatefully. "I wish that he'd rot, betraying Haha-ue like that!" she hissed, venom utterly oozing from her tone.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her and he bent forward imposingly, causing the pup to whimper. "Kagome," he started quietly, his voice firm. "You will not wish ill harm upon him, for that is not what Haha-ue wished. Keep your thoughts untainted and you will become strong like Haha-ue. Turn your thoughts impure and expect to end up like him."

Sesshoumaru leaned back and Kagome nodded fearfully, not wanting to think of what could happen to her if she contemplated too many ill thoughts. With a sigh, Kagome snuggled into Sesshoumaru's lap, just small enough to comfortably stretch and burrow her head into his outer haori. She gave a contented growl when she felt a clawed hand going through her hair, as if toying with it.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his imouto's silky hair, wondering about the scent surrounding 'Izayoi' and her unborn pup. From here, it had smelled as if the hanyou was half dragon. But that didn't make sense.

Why would InuTashio protect someone who wasn't bearing his child? Did he wish the child of an enemy?

Sesshoumaru, however, had no worries about the hanyou. If it was indeed half dragon, then it would be pathetically weak like a full-bred. Compared to inu youkai, ryuu were considered lower level. Only the occasional few like that purifying ryuu were considered middle, and even then they weren't deemed much of a threat.

A simple slice here and there and they were dissected completely. What a waste of power.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sudden movement on his lap, only to find Kagome wriggling to get inside his outer haori so she sat between outer and inner pieces. A smirk played itself onto his face as she found herself unsuccessful. She tried again, her feet flailing in the air as if she were swimming away from the Jaws of Death. This time, however, Sesshoumaru nudged her rump forward and was rewarded a semi-growl and an evil pair of eyes staring up at him before a contented growl exuded from her form once again.

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the wall that was near his futon and relaxed a little. If her breathing said anything, then Kagome was asleep and would truly become a demon if he tried to move her.

Closing his eyes, the pre-destined Taiyoukai fell into a light doze, his blurry thoughts buzzing around the annoying wench and the possibility of a huge family argument that would brew for having a human mate with a Taiyoukai, not to mention one of the greatest.

**_Kapital Zwei ist tot._**


	4. Kaptial Drei

* * *

**Dark Summit**

**by _Kokuei Sogekihei_**

* * *

**Kapital Drei**

Kagome simply buried her head in her brother's haori, trying to hide the fact the she was not mourning _his_ death. The slut Izayoi was making a big episode of her fake tears. She sniffed and covered the lower part of her face with her handkerchief. The baby hanyou in her arms gurgled and she shifted him in her grasp, a 'loving' look coming into her eyes. Keeping the handkerchief pressed against her mouth, Izayoi smirked devilishly.

It had all worked out, according to plan.

InuTashio was dead. He had sealed away the purifying dragon youkai, only to succumb to his massive blood loss and he lay there, dying, for many days until someone found him. He had only lived long enough to whisper a few words. "Keep InuYasha safe," was all that he had said with his final breath.

Sesshoumaru stayed stone faced throughout the funeral, slightly angered by the fact that InuTashio would wish for that slut's son to live.

It wasn't even his own child for crying out loud!

The hanyou was indeed half dragon, like Sesshoumaru had suspected. However, he had also been granted one of the dragon youkai abilities, the capability to morph into another form. Instead of staying in his original, human looking form, Izayoi had forced her son's ability to change him into an inu hanyou. The brat would probably grow up thinking he was an inu, too.

Sesshoumaru snorted at this, but continued to walk away from the funeral as it ended. He heard Izayoi's nasally crying, but made no move to slow or stop so she could catch up. Instead, he shifted his youki into a cloud and did not bother to glance back.

Kagome sighed and crawled out of her brother's grasp, settling instead to be perched on his shoulder. It was strange knowing that InuTashio was dead and Sesshoumaru was now Lord of the West, yet it seemed to fit. Kagome looked down at her ever-changing body, noticing that she had grown bigger, as being perched on her brother shoulder wasn't as comfortable.

Kagome knew exactly what was happening. She was coming out of her childhood of fifty odd years and heading into puberty, the period in which youkai children grew quickly. While Kagome couldn't wait to finally wield a sword properly and fight alongside her brother, she knew she would miss her younger days. With a muted sigh, Kagome decided to enjoy it before she grew too big.

"Sesshou-chan?" Kagome queried, her voice small. She saw his head move imperceptibly and knew he was listening. "What will happen when I get older?"

This question, thought not unexpected, surprised Sesshoumaru at its suddenness. It felt as if Kagome had been seriously pondering this topic.

Sesshoumaru paused to consider his words, knowing the growing demoness would need to be spoken to lightly. Too much emphasis or talking of the subject could cause her to shy away from him. Sesshoumaru did not want his sister to be afraid of his advice. Plus, with Izayoi now with free reign, they would have to stick together. Any secret could be one used against them.

"You will be trained accordingly and taught how to be a proper lady. You will also help me with a bit of my duties, such as picking flowers for the castle and such." Kagome giggled at the last part and Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to settle on his lips as they began their descent.

"Will you still like me when I get older?" Kagome asked timidly, afraid he would say no for some reason. Sesshoumaru glared at her and Kagome shrunk back a bit.

"_Suki desu_ Kagome."

That was all Kagome needed to hear before she nearly squeezed the life out of him, her tiny arms around his neck. "_Suki desu _Sesshou-chan," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru gave her a genuine smile before hiding again behind his mask, the youki cloud disappearing from under his feet and levitating him softly to the ground. Kagome jumped off his shoulder to walk beside him, a neutral expression on her face.

As soon as they stepped into the castle, they were greeted by Jaken. The imp immediately dove into his incessant babbling, but stopped mid-sentence when Kagome stepped up to him, still shorter than the retainer, yet all the more imposing. "Jaken," Kagome started in a cold commanding tone that made Jaken tremble a bit. "You will not continue your useless prattle. Get to the point or leave." Kagome narrowed her eyes, hiding her smirk when she heard Jaken gulp.

Jaken sighed, his bulbous yellow eyes darting around before settling on the floor. "Umm…there is a will reading in your personal study milord."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Who gave them permission to go in there without me?" he growled, causing Jaken to jump.

"Milord, I tried telling them, but they simply kicked me out of the way!" Jaken pleaded. Kagome growled and shoved Jaken to the ground, baring her fangs at him before scurrying off to her brother's personal study. Thank goodness they didn't use hers or there would be serious hell to pay.

Kagome slid the shoji screen door open with a loud clack, capturing the attention of the five demons and Izayoi in the room. Kagome growled and stomped over to them, immediately pinning her glare on the idiots. "What are you doing in here! You have no permission! I should just slice your bowels out and force you to eat them!" Kagome yelled, her gaze tinting red. A feral grin came over her features when she saw Izayoi and the demons cowering.

Good. It was about time the bitch showed proper respect.

Before she could carry out her threat, Kagome saw her brother enter the room, causing her eyes to revert back to normal, his scent of lightning and waterfalls calming her. Sesshoumaru glared at them, before seating himself at the head of the table, allowing Kagome to settle herself into his lap. "I see you have started without me and my permission. I'm sure my imouto has already given her warning, so I merely wish you to start over."

The person reading the will nodded vigorously and read off inheritances of trinkets and small islands off to the others. Then came Izayoi's gains. Kagome glared at the wench when she perked up.

"_To my mate Izayoi, I leave you our secret mansion and the land it sits on. To my little Kagome," _said demoness sat up when she heard her name, a cruel smile on her face for the glaring Izayoi's benefit. _"I leave you a quarter of the Western Lands that shall be titled Yume no Hikagi. When you become of age and when Sesshoumaru sees fit, you will gain control over this region. For now, it will be under Sesshoumaru's care. I also leave you your mother's fortress, everything inside it and the large sum of land surrounding it, including the seventeen islands near it._

"_To Sesshoumaru, my son, I leave you the entire Western Lands, everything contained within it and the provinces to the south of it. You will take over my previous role as Taiyoukai of the West and all of the duties that come with this title. I leave Kagome in your care if she has not reached adulthood. I also give you Tensaiga._

"_To InuYasha, I leave you Tetsusaiga and a minor province of the Western Lands called Bone Eater District, but shall be renamed Inuyasha's Forest._ Well, that is the end of his will. If you'll come with me, you will receive your inheritance."

Everyone stood, but Sesshoumaru decided to make a comment. "After retrieving your things, I wish for you to leave immediately." There was some grumbling, but everyone eventually agreed seeing as how he now Lord of the West. Kagome smiled broadly at Izayoi, who spat something before rushing off to receive the deed to the mansion.

Sesshoumaru simply smirked.

**_Kaptial Drei ist tot._**

* * *

**Not incestuous! I seriously would not do an incest fic...unless...hmm...ideas ideas. Anyway, as i said before i think, this story has already been completed. I'm thinking of making a sequel since the ending is kinda sudden. **

suki desu means 'i love you'. 'aishiteru' is for people in love romantically


	5. Kaptial Vier Das End

* * *

**Dark Summit**

**by _Kokuei Sogekihei_**

* * *

**Kapital Vier**

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time in the last two minutes. Right now, she really hated Sesshoumaru being a Taiyoukai. They couldn't do as much together and Kagome was the type to get bored easily. Kagome looked down at the meadow below her and watched the romping InuYasha chase after a butterfly. With another sigh, Kagome wistfully remember her childhood.

Now she appeared to be thirteen and her poor brother looked twenty-one. But she knew he would stay that way for a good century or two before aging a bit more.

With another sigh, Kagome turned back to the crystalline lake before her, staring at her frowning reflection.

She was the same height as Sesshoumaru when he was this age, which was actually quite short compared to his current titan elevation. She had ankle-length moon-blue hair and a fluffier-than-ever moon-blue tail. She had a growing bosom that certainly made Kagome feel alien around her brother. Kagome smiled softly at the memory of when she noticed her enlarging breasts.

_Kagome's eyes could not get any bigger as she sat in the hot spring, staring at the small mounds on her chest. Suddenly she jumped out of the water and, making sure to cover her lower body, ran to Sesshoumaru's room, where she knew he would be._

_Kagome opened the shoji screen with a clack and scanned the room with her senses. Finding no one else there but her brother, Kagome closed the door behind her and ran to Sesshoumaru's desk, leaving small puddles of water signifying her tracks. Turning the next bookcase, Kagome let out a whimper at seeing her brother, who quickly looked up at her, only to raise an eyebrow at her state of undress._

"_Kagome, why are you wet and undressed?" There was a coloring of concern in his deep baritone voice that pulled Kagome closer._

_As soon as she stood right in front of his desk, she let it out. "Sesshou! There's something wrong with me. There are these things on my chest! See?" Kagome pulled her arms away and looked at her chest in disgust at finding the mounds still there._

_Kagome looked up to see a very large grin on Sesshoumaru's face. If his shoulders said anything, then he was trying to keep his laughter in. Kagome growled. "Fine! Laugh at me and my messed up body! It's not like I have I problem with it!" she spat sarcastically, only to have her ears filled with Sesshoumaru's rich laughter._

_It lasted long and loud until he was finally able to quell it._

"_Are you through yet?" Kagome huffed, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently._

_Sesshoumaru nodded once, the grin still there. "Kagome, there is nothing wrong with you. You are simply growing up. Though I must say, you aren't getting smarter if you don't know what a breast is. It seems you have the wrong tutors."_

_Kagome glared at the subtle insult. "I am NOT stupid, Thank You Very Much! It's just that I have a guy teacher and he only will discuss a guy's body, if that at all. Now tell me Sesshoumaru; What Is Going On!" _

_Sesshoumaru finally gave in, knowing Kagome was definitely at the end of her rope if she used his full name. "Alright, but just know that it's simply part of growing up. Your growing breasts are basically feeding…tubes for any children you have. You know how pups get milk from their mother? Well that's all it is, except there are only two in your human form. Anything else? Maybe you've been having exciting dreams?"_

_Sesshoumaru's grin did not falter in the least when Kagome jumped over the desk and into his lap, slapping the hell out of him. Kagome simply spat a retort before giggling hysterically, Sesshoumaru's hands to quick to catch as he tickled her. Eventually Kagome was sent back to her bath._

_Later that night, Sesshoumaru had grinned entirely through dinner, making Kagome blush until she finally couldn't handle it, jumping over the table and causing a repeat of earlier._

Kagome sighed blissfully before realizing Sesshoumaru sat next to her quietly. "What are you thinking of?" he asked softly.

Kagome blushed fiercely. "About the time when I discovered my uh… chest." A grin appeared on Sesshoumaru's face as he snorted. Kagome glared when it suddenly turned into outright laughter.

When he didn't stop at her growl, Kagome pounced, knocking the older inu over as his body shook with his laughter. Kagome put her hand around his throat and glared when he continued laughing, only to find herself on the ground with Sesshoumaru pinning her by the arms.

Kagome kicked upwards and smirked when Sesshoumaru's breath was pushed forcefully out of his body, his hands going to his crotch. Kagome stood and laughed at him and only got a warning growl before Sesshoumaru leaped up and pushed her into the ground again. Kagome struggled before finally managing to roll him onto his back. The siblings wrestled like this for a few moments before they lay side by side, staring up at the dimming sky, their breaths labored and filled with soft chuckles.

Suddenly the voice they least wanted to hear sounded right above their heads, golden eyes and white doggy ears obstructing their vision. "What are you two doing? Can I play?"

Before the two could say anything, Jaken came running up, yelling about dragons. "Lord Sesshoumaru! There are dragons in the outer section of the Eastern Wing! They are attempting to break through the barriers! You must kill them, milord!" he shouted.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood at once, a grim look on the latter's face. "Kagome, take Inuyasha to the fourth hiding spot. Come to the Eastern Wing when you are through." Kagome nodded once and scooped up Inuyasha into her arms, disappearing in a blur towards the castle. Sesshoumaru followed her, only instead of going to the underground Western Wing, he headed towards the attack.

Pulling out his favored katana, Acerbus, he easily found that large group of lower-level dragon youkai. Pouring a bit of youki into the demonic sword that was birthed from his mother's very fang, he vanished into the fray, swiping Acerbus occasionally and taking a large chunk out of the draconic forces.

Kagome appeared a few moments later, dressed in her battle uniform: a midnight red skin-tight body suit where only her head was uncovered. She had a black sash with maroon endings on it and black armor on her shoulders with the large spikes nearly coming over her head. Her fluffy moon-blue tail was situated around her waist and over her shoulder. With her katanas strapped around her waist, she made for a very intimidating person, despite her beauty.

Unsheathing Victus, a sword also from her mother's fang, Kagome joined her brother in battle and the two fought side-by-side. In a matter of moments, only those of the Western Royalty and one other stood on the bloodied battleground that was once Kagome's favorite garden.

The figure before them glowed an eerie red and Kagome and Sesshoumaru instantly recognized the odor that had also been on their father's dead body, on Izayoi, and a part of Inuyasha's initial scent.

It was the purification ryuu youkai.

Kagome's eyes bled red as she realized that this bastard was Inuyasha's true father. Sesshoumaru's eyes were tinted crimson, but he held his demon in better check than his sister, who let out an enraged roar.

The figure merely smiled, showing fangs, his silver gaze glowing with power.

"Thought I was dead, huh? Guess again. That pathetic excuse of a demon was quite easy to manipulate. I daresay Izayoi almost did her job too well. How does it feel…to know that your 'half-brother' is actually of no relation? That your father was lead astray by a simple human onna."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "We were already aware that the brat was of no relation. We also know that Izayoi is merely a whore, willing to spread her legs for anyone. I should know. She offered herself to me on many occasion." Sesshoumaru smirked when the youkai frowned.

"How dare you speak of my mate in such a manner, whelp!" he spat with no small amount of distaste.

Kagome seemed to regain herself at this comment and smirked devilishly. "No matter, she has been dead for centuries. Surely, you must know that by now. The only reason you are allowed to live is that you have bound your disgusting soul to a miko's. Your tainted blood shall freshen my coat anew and restore the blackened glory of InuTashio. Also, your head will be a very nice trophy at the foot of my bed."

"Wench, hold your tongue. You know not of what you speak."

That was the last thing the irritating demon said before he smoldered away before their very eyes, blood pouring from his chest as Kagome flicked this filthy crimson substance off her blade. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. WENCH!" she screamed. It was joined by the melting dragon's own shrieks of pain and terror before he was nothing but dust in the wind.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes when Kagome cried out in distress as she noticed the state of her garden before flicking his wrist, the bodies disappearing along with the blood and the miniature forest restored to its former glory. Kagome hugged her brother dearly before a sob interrupted them.

They turned to see Inuyasha staring at them tearfully. "Is…is it true? What he said…is it true?"

Kagome sighed softly and beckoned the little hanyou to her, holding out her arms, which were readily filled by the boy. Lifting him up, she nuzzled him. She had never hated Inuyasha, just the memories that came with him. Otherwise, he quite a good little boy.

"Inu," she started, using his pet name. "I'm am afraid that it is so. And before you ask, yes we have known since we first saw Izayoi, your mother. Even if you don't look like this and are of no relation, I still think of you as my little bro." Inuyasha sniffled and buried his head into Kagome's embrace while Sesshoumaru watched passively, not at all useful in situations such as this.

"Do you hate me Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha suddenly, peering into the TaiYoukai's gaze.

Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head 'no', which put the hanyou's fear to rest. "But you are still a brat," was his comment as he walked away, a smirk still adorning his beautiful features. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a small smile.

Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru today and forever.

**_Ende vom Lied_**

**-Owari-**


End file.
